


Women

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-12
Updated: 2007-09-12
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Fun, feminine, and flirty, Nora knew exactly how to play the game.





	Women

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“Who’s that guy Nora is talking to at the bar?” Toby asked.

Josh looked up, tilted his head to the left, raised an eyebrow, and then tilted his head to the right. “I know him, but the name escapes me. Sam?”

“He works for Congressman Douglas out of the New Jersey 5th. Larry?”

“Mike Something.”

“Mike Harris.” Ed replied.

“That’s it.” The other staffers said in unison.

“How many White House staffers does it take to recall a name?” Toby grumbled.

“Does Nora know him?” Josh asked.

“I guess so; they seem chummy. This place is more crowded than it used to be. We have to find someplace else to drink away our long days.” Larry said.

Clancy’s, on DuPont Circle, used to be a dive. Professors, journalists, and up and comers on the Hill would come for drinks and intense conversation. The speakers overhead played mostly classic rock, 70s and 80s, as people brokered deals, set up interviews, and whispered about secret rendezvous. The Bartlet Senior Staff quickly picked it as one of their favorite haunts as soon as they settled into the White House. Oh, how a few years had changed the place. 

The Hill’s up and comers still came there, but they seemed to get younger and hipper by the second. College students were all over the place; the girls wearing less and less clothing. It was difficult to talk as they used to because the music was so loud. 80s New Wave and 90s hip-hop had replaced the old stuff. It was easier to hear Puff Daddy, or whatever he went by these days, than The Police. 

Toby was quite disappointed with the change. There weren’t too many places in the city he liked to hang his hat, and the few were fading fast. Soon he would be forced to have a drink and cigar in the solitude of his own home…you could not even smoke in the White House anymore.

“Oh my God.” Sam said it first and they all looked up.

“Holy smokes.” Larry said.

There was Nora out on the makeshift dance floor dancing with Mike. The song was about being owed something. A guy was singing, another was rapping, and Toby had no clue as to what they were talking about. The sway of Nora's hips had him completely entranced. There she was dancing with another man and the Communications Director’s blood didn’t boil. It wasn’t as if Nora was all over the guy…they maintained a respectable distance.

“She’s…whoa.” Ed couldn’t even finish the sentence.

“I think the word flexible comes to mind.” Larry said.

“Not flexible, but something else. Sam, you write speeches; give us a word.”

“I would if I could look but since I have a fiancée I find it better to focus on the table cloth.”

“Damn.” Larry tilted his head and watched her hips and breasts shake.

Every single man in the White House was enamored with Nora Masterson. It was hard not to be. She was intelligent, driven, and sharp as a tack. She did not mind staying up late, drinking, and debating everything from politics to philosophy with her counterparts. She also had a body for sin. 

Everything she wore fit too perfectly. Pert, round breasts, hips, behind…Nora had it all. The best part of the package was that she didn’t walk around like one of the beautiful people; though she clearly was. She had more to offer than that and the men of the West Wing were content to be the planets around her sun. Fun, feminine, and flirty, Nora knew exactly how to play the game.

“Sensual maybe, she is definitely sensual.” Ed said.

“That’s not a synonym for flexible.” Larry replied.

“Sinuous.” Toby said simply.

“That’s it.” they again said in unison.

“That’s why he’s Batman and you're Robin.” Josh said pointing to his best friend.

“Cute, really cute.”

A few minutes, flushed but not worn out, Nora made her way back to the table. She carried a tray as if she were a waitress and passed out drinks.

“This one’s for you, you, you, speechwriter…” she put bourbon in front of Toby. “and last but not least, a Coors Light for Ed.”

“Thanks Nora.”

“How do you drink that shit?” Toby asked.

“It goes down smooth and satisfying.”

“Whatever.”

“You looked good out there Nora.” Josh said.

“Thanks.” She glanced over at Toby, checking for signs of jealousy. He was focused on his drink. “Haven't heard that song in a while so I thought I’d get out there and shake it. It feels good to end the day with a shake.”

“There are other, equally pleasant ways.” Larry replied.

“How would you guys know? God, you spend too much time together. When is the last time any of you went on a date?”

“I'm engaged.” Sam held up his hand.

“OK, everyone except Sam.”

“I had a very pleasant encounter with the most fascinating woman just a few days ago.” Toby said.

“Oh my God.” Ed said.

“Who?” Larry asked.

“I don’t kiss and tell.”

“He’s lying.”

“Shut up Josh.”

“We are too busy to meet women.” Larry said. “You know it Nora, you work with us. The job is definitely more than a nine to five.”

“While I would never be one to advocate fraternization amongst coworkers or anything, there are plenty of interesting, single women in the White House. C’mon I know you guys are looking.”

“Leo discourages…” Sam began.

“Says the man who married the Press Secretary.” Toby grumbled.

“Well there is someone.” Larry said.

“I bet I know who it is.”

“Shut up Ed.”

“Who Ed?” Nora asked.

“Marisol.”

“Marisol Garces from the First Lady’s office?”

“She’s…” Larry whistled. “She is smart, pretty, and she smiles at me. I think she smiles at me.”

“I know for a fact that she enjoys her lunch everyday at 12:45 in the mess. She is a bit OCD about it actually.”

“Really?”

“Mmm hmm. She eats alone; enjoys the solitude. Seriously Larry, you should chat her up. She is a fantastic girl and I bet she would get a kick out of you.”

“That sounds like she is going to laugh at him.” Sam said.

“No, of course not. C’mon, you have an Ivy League education; you're handsome, and witty. You have a prominent job at the White House and you drive a Volvo sweetie. That makes you prime husband material.”

“You think?” he asked.

“Sure. Any girl would be quite lucky to have a guy like you. Talk to her.”

“What about me?” Ed asked.

“Did you have someone in mind?” Nora asked, taking down her lemon drop shot and some beer.

“Bonnie.” 

“Dream on.” Toby scoffed.

“Why? I could ask her.”

“Sure, you could ask.” Josh replied. “But Bonnie is so out of your league.”

“Bonnie is the woman we all fantasize about but don’t have a chance in hell with.” Toby said.

“You fantasize about Bonnie?” Nora asked.

“Once or twice.”

“Or every other night.” Larry said.

“Shut up Larry.”

They all laughed, bringing their beer bottles together in a man toast. Nora rolled her eyes.

“Look Ed, if you are interested in Bonnie or any other woman, just talk to them. They don’t bite.”

“They do if you're lucky.”

“Shut up Sam.” She slapped his arm. “What's the worse that can happen?”

“Rejection springs to mind.” Sam replied.

“I would like to state for the record that a blind man would fantasize about Bonnie.” Josh said.

“Don’t let Amy Gardner hear you say that.” Nora said.

“Unfortunately, she has a jerk off boyfriend. Though it is obvious that she is nuts about me.”

“I know, and I know.”

“How do women know everything?” Sam asked.

“While I certainly cannot speak for all women, Amy and I are chums. I used to work at the WLC, remember?”

“Next time you chat with her throw in how adorable and witty Josh Lyman is.”

“Done.”

“Sweet.”

“Oh please. I'm going home.” Toby drank the last of his bourbon.

“Do you think you can give me a ride?” Nora asked.

“I think I can handle giving you a ride.” Larry said.

“Shut up.” Josh laughed. “That has to constitute sexual harassment.”

“Sorry Nora.”

“I'm not even speaking to him until he talks to Marisol. You have all that shit talking for me. Show her what you're working with.” 

“Woman, do you even own a vehicle?” Toby asked.

“You're close by. Quit your whining.”

“Yes ma'am.”

“Well goodnight boys. As always, it has been an absolute pleasure.”

“Goodnight Nora. Night Toby.”

“See you tomorrow.”

They walked out together; she pulled her coat tighter around her. It was late February and Washington, DC was freezing.

“So, you fantasize about Bonnie?” she asked.

“Josh’s statement was on the money. What do you fantasize about?”

He unlocked the car door and Nora climbed in.

“Bonnie.”

When he started the car, NPR came on. She scoffed and flipped around until she found something that made her want to jump. Toby was quite content to see her jump around in her seat.

“What's this song called?” he asked.

“Catch Me I'm Falling.”

“Fitting.”

They drove the rest of the way in silence. Tonight Toby would take her to his place; he hated the traffic where she lived. They were barely in the door when she jumped on the Communications Director’s back. Toby laughed, carrying her into the bedroom. They fell over on the bed.

“Who was that guy you were dancing with at the bar?” 

“Mike, an old friend from the Hill. It wasn’t a big deal.”

“I know; I didn’t say anything. You looked very sexy.”

“Yeah?”

She sat up on her knees, smiling at her lover as he took off his shoes. In a potato sack she would be sexy, so in black flared legged pants and a silver blue v-neck ribbed sweater that hugged her breasts, she was downright edible. Toby sat up straight.

“Why don't you get undressed sugar plum…very slowly.”

Nora smiled, lifting the sweater over her head. Toby liked the pearl colored bra. She sat down on her butt, sliding her legs up and pulling off the slacks.

“Leave the boots.” He leaned back on the pillows.

“You like that speechwriter?”

“Oh yeah. C’mere.”

She crawled into his lap, sliding her arms around his neck as he kissed her. She loved the way he kissed; the way his beard tickled her skin. They rolled on the bed and Nora could only laugh as her legs were once again in the air. Toby slid her panties off.

“Bra please, Mrs. Masterson.”

“Ooh, I like that.” she unsnapped it. “Front clasp.”

Toby spread her legs, touching and kissing the sensitive skin. Nora closed her eyes and let the feelings engulf her.

“Mmm Toby. Oh yeah.”

His tongue moved inside of her as his fingers worked her clit. He did not want her to come too quickly…pulled back a bit when she tensed.

“Don’t stop. Oh God, Toby.”

“You want me to fuck you?”

“Yes.” She half laughed, half groaned. “More, now!”

She thrust herself against Toby’s mouth and he gave her what she wanted. Nora cried out, gripping the back of his head as her orgasm plowed through her. Toby slid his body over hers, his tongue playing over her lips as Nora recovered her breath.

“Do you know what I love?” he asked, unbuckling his pants and yanking them down with his boxers.

“What?”

“The taste of you; your yummies.”

Nora laughed as she stroked his face. Toby adjusted his weight, wrapping her legs around his hips. He grabbed a condom from under his pillow. Nora took it from him and Toby could only grin as she moved it over his erection. The sex was good. It was always good. Toby liked the way she gripped his back, moaning his name repeatedly as he thrust into her.

“Oh, oh God Nora, fuck yeah, oh sugar, ohhh God!”

“Is it good speechwriter? Is it what you want?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

His hands groped her breasts. They didn’t know how he kept from collapsing on top of Nora. Neither really cared. Nora arched her back and she felt Toby shudder against her.

“Cum! Cum in me!” she exclaimed.

“My God, I wish.”

She cried out, Toby holding her close as they reached the pinnacle together. For a few moments they shivered and breathed hard. Toby fell over on his stomach; Nora absently stroked his baldhead.

“Goddamn.” He murmured.

“Oh yeah.”

Nora turned on her side. She pressed her breasts on his side and her mouth on his.

“I love you Nora.”

“Turn over, let me undress you.”

Toby rolled on his back. Nora cleaned him up, taking off his tie, slacks, and boxers. As she unbuttoned his dress shirt, she straddled him, kissing down his chest. Toby stroked her hair while she kissed across his stomach.

“Yeah sugar, a little lower.”

“You're a dirty bastard.”

“I won't deny that. I also won't deny how magnificent you are at sucking my cock.”

“Well not tonight. I'm beat.”

Nora threw the pillows back, kicked off her boots, and cuddled under the blankets. Toby shimmied out of his boxers, moving into her arms.

“Sugar pie.” Toby sang it, kissing along the underside of her chin and her throat.

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. You gonna let me sleep?” she reached up to turn off the lamp.

“Of course, as long as I get to stay close.”

“Yeah.” She turned to kiss him. “And maybe if you're a good little speechwriter I’ll…”

She leaned to whisper in Toby’s ear and her words almost made him melt. The woman was exceptional.

“The faster I go to sleep, the faster I wake up.”

“Goodnight Toby.” she kissed his nose and closed her eyes.

***


End file.
